


Need

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Warning: Season 8 References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas curled up in a ball near the fire, sleeping restlessly. As he tossed and turned, Dean looked on worriedly. He couldn’t imagine what nightmares he was seeing. Dean knew he had plenty of his own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Castiel had not fared well in Purgatory. Insane already, driven mad by taking on Sam’s hallucinations, he was forced into complete dysfunction when faced with the dangers of the strange land. Monsters turned up around every corner, and Castiel had no choice but to defend himself. 

It was easier said than done. His angelic powers were stunted severely here. He could do little more than heal minor scratches and bruises. At first, they had worked. He had zapped himself away from Dean to protect the hunter. Every monster in here had been inside Cas, so close to freedom they could smell it, and he shoved them back in. No, Dean was not safe around him. Unfortunately, the longer he stayed in Purgatory, the more his powers dwindled. Cas figured it wouldn’t be long before he was completely useless as far as angels go.

Castiel had been desperate, and defenseless. Something primal kick-started in side his addled brain, and he reverted to his most basic instincts. Castiel was an animal. He had ripped monsters to shreds with his bare hands, tore their flesh off with his teeth, clawed out their eyes with his fingers. All previous disinclination to fight had evaporated quickly.

When a strong hand gripped onto Castiel’s shoulder, he spun around, madness in his eyes. He lunged onto the creature, who bared his fangs in reply. A vampire. The two rolled around in the dirt, and Castiel scratched and clawed at the vampire’s face. The vampire didn’t fight back so much as attempt to shove Castiel off of him, occasionally throwing in a punch, blooding Castiel’s face.

“Cas! Stop!” A gruff voice called out, and Castiel froze in his tracks, still on top of the vampire. The vampire took the opportunity to shove Castiel off, and the angel stumbled back, crouching low to the ground. He looked ready to bolt.

Dean Winchester warily placed down his weapon, holding his hands up as if he faced a large bear. “Cas, calm down. It’s me. That’s Benny, we can trust him.” Dean took a step towards Cas, who positively bristled in response. Benny was busy brushing the dirt off of him, and glaring at Cas.

“This is your angel you’ve spent so much time looking for?” He scoffed at Dean.

Dean turned and looked at Benny, anger flaring in his eyes. “Yeah. He’s the angel. Got a problem?”

Benny raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Just saying he doesn’t seem very angelic to me.”

Dean glared at Benny again, and turned back to Cas. “Cas, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. Come on, Cas. It’s me, Dean.”

The name struck a chord with Cas, and everything came tumbling down on the angel. He felt his insanity break through him, all his feral inclinations dissipated into something strange. He heard voices echoing in his head, laughing and speaking in tiny voices. Castiel grew glassy eyed, and took a shaky step towards Dean, before starting to fall to the ground.

Dean rushed out to catch Cas, supporting him on his shoulder. “Hey, hey. You’re good.” He pushed his friend upright, and Castiel leaned heavily into him. “Alright, let’s go.”

Benny looked skeptically over at the broken angel, but followed wordlessly as Dean hauled Cas through the forest to where he and Benny had some poor imitation of a camp.

Soon, Cas curled up in a ball near the fire, sleeping restlessly. As he tossed and turned, Dean looked on worriedly. He couldn’t imagine what nightmares he was seeing. Dean knew he had plenty of his own.

Benny continued to look at Cas with disgust. “He was the angel that was so important? Why?”

“You got a problem with Cas?” Dean spat, turning to look at Benny.

“I’d like to know why the hell I ran all over this place looking for him when we could be out by now.”

“If you want to get out so badly, go do it yourself.” Dean said, “Oh, that’s right. You can’t. You need me. So if you’ve got a problem with Cas, then you can jump off the only train out of here right now.”

Benny grunted, and turned back to stare at the fire. Dean looked back over at Cas, who had stilled for the moment. But Dean knew it wouldn’t be long before he started to toss and turn again. 

He would be one to know.


End file.
